


Beyond

by fuskar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Heavy Angst, Injury, M/M, Sappy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuskar/pseuds/fuskar
Summary: In the middle of a mission Sirius gets badly injured and Remus, the ever-loving boyfriend, tries to comfort and help him survive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and while I am not happy with how i wrote it, I do like the plot so I decided just to post it without any heavy editing. Happy (or sad) reading!

”Fuck fuck fuck, Sirius, fuck,” Remus whispered at the sight of Sirius’ blood oozing from several wounds in his body. Before the apparition there had only been one big cut in his side but it had become so much worse.

They had been out fighting death eaters for the order just the two of them. Fresh out of Hogwarts the marauders joined the order of the phoenix to help Dumbledore in the Wizarding War. This particular mission Remus and Sirius were sent to the outskirts of Hogsmeade where some residents had claimed that they’d seen death eaters. 

Naturally the two were sent together as they always were. Everyone knew that they fought best side by side and that they had never come back from a mission with any huge injuries. Since it was a war they were fighting in that was a rarity and thus almost seen as a miracle. In truth it was only because the two cared so much for each other that they would not, under any circumstances, let anything happen to the other. 

Remus had  apparated them to the temporary headquarters of the order as soon as he saw that Sirius had been hurt and Sirius was forever grateful for that. If Remus hadn’t thought as quickly, both of them would most likely already have been dead. 

A whimper escaped Sirius mouth from the excruciating pain he was in and Remus hastily put his wand to Sirius side where the blood was oozing out, to try to stop it. As Remus grew more and more frustrated Sirius realized that they most likely needed to get professional help but seeing as the blood flowed out of him with no sign of stopping help wouldn’t come in time. He looked up at Remus as he called for help and their eyes met when Remus was sure someone was on their way.

“It’s not that bad Moony,” Sirius lied, “you’ve been through worse haven’t you?” Remus shook his head and ripped a part of his shirt to put pressure on the worst of the gaping wounds.

“You’re not a werewolf Padfoot,” The use of his nickname instead of his real name in a situation like this said almost too much and Sirius had to close his eyes.

“Moony what are you saying? Are you suggesting that only werewolves can take a punch?” Sirius knew the harm on his body was deadly and he knew Remus could do nothing to help. He also knew Remus well enough that hearing his attempt to make it seem like less big of a deal made it so much worse. 

He knew he would most likely be dead in a couple of minutes.

“Remus-“ but he got interrupted.

“Don’t,” his voice was full of emotion. “Please don’t. I’m not going to lose you.”

Sirius opened his eyes and mustered up what energy he had left to move one of his arms enough to grasp Remus’ bicep. The action made him clench his teeth and almost scrunch his eyes closed again, but if this was his last moment he was going to make them count. 

“Moony, if I don’t pull through this-“

“You will.”

“But if I don’t- Hear me out Remus!” Wanting to say these potentially last words he tightened his grip on Remus’ bicep as much as he could, though it was not enough to make Remus react in any way then to become silent. “If I don’t you have to tell them, Prongs, Wormtail, Lils,” With each word he seemed to become more drained of energy. “Tell them that they have to keep fighting for as long as it takes, if not for themselves but for the little creature inside of Lily. Make sure the world becomes a better place for the child.”

Heavy tears from Remus’ eyes fell down upon Sirius bloody chest. He never stopped trying to seize the bleeding in his side even though he knew it was useless. 

“Moony, my Moons,” a chuckle, wet from tears and drained from energy, left Sirius’ lips. “ _ My _ Moony, you must keep fighting. Keep fighting even if it seems futile, even if I’m not by your side.”

He took a ragged breath as he realized that he was seconds from passing out. The energy had faded so much that his semi-firm grip on Remus’ arms had become so loose that the only reason his hand still held the contact was because of his sweaty palm.

“You Remus, you are the one, the one that I-“ He was cut of by his own struggled breathing and he had to fight the unconsciousness to be able to utter the last words, “the one that I love more than anything.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Sirius woke again all the pain was gone and he was lying in a bed softer than anything he’d experienced in a long time. For a little while he relished in the safe feeling before he remembered how worried Remus must be and how happy he would become when he realized that he was awake. Sirius then opened his eyes and hoped someone was in the room so they’d notice he was back.

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a familiar crack in the ceiling. It immediately reminded him of his and James’ room at the Potter’s house but that made no sense. Why would they have moved him there? That was no safe place at all. Assuming they had a good reason moving him there he lifted the sheets from his body, bracing himself to look at the scars— that weren’t there.

That was weird. There were spells for healing but Sirius had never heard of any spells removing scars. Still confounded he swung his legs over the edge of the bed to put his feet on the floor being extremely conscious of the pain that should have spread through his body at the small impact. Pain never reached him making him both relieved and confused. He chose to ignore the feelings to go look for Remus, to tell him that he was okay.

Looking around the room he woke up in Sirius could confirm that it actually was his and James’ old room. Everything looked exactly the same as it did the summer to their seventh year when they had last been there. The deep auburn walls, the gold embroidered curtains, the carpet with a big lion emblem, all reminded Sirius of the summers spent there and 11 year old James’ immense Gryffindor pride. At the foot of the bed he woke up in he found a trunk similar to the one he used to take to Hogwarts. Maybe even a bit too similar. While looking closer at it he saw that it indeed was his trunk, the trunk that currently shouldn’t exist as it had been destroyed. Yet again dismissing the strangeness he continued his quest to find Moony.

Though he did not come very far as when he opened the door – expecting the hallway in the Potter’s house that always had been there – he was welcomed into the dark hallway of Grimmauld Place instead. An immensely bad feeling filled Sirius as he cautiously entered the room. Why would his and James’ room lead into this god forsaken house?

Something wasn’t right.

Slowly stepping through the door into the gruesome room his heart froze from remembering this hallway, from remembering how he used to run as fast as he could across the dark green carpet to escape Walburga’s madness, and from remembering how he never was able to achieve freedom. Knowing that there even was a small possibility that Walburga or Orion would be in the house made Sirius breaths shallow and his body almost numb. He wasn’t worried, or scared. He was terrified. To think that after all the effort to get away from his family he would be reunited with them only minutes after he woke up from his biggest near death experience yet. 

Though when he finally managed to go further into the house to the kitchen he never saw any trace of his family. It was as if none of them had been there in a very long time.

The kitchen was exactly as he remembered it; dark colours, spotless and looking as if no one had ever used it before. That was the perk of living with the Black’s; you never had to worry about anything being untidy. Something Sirius incidentally detested.

One thing different about the kitchen was that it looked as if there was a bright light behind the door leading to the dining room, illuminating the whole thing. Curious, since that much light had never visited such a dark and ominous place before, Sirius inched closer to the door, all thoughts of finding Remus –or anyone else for that matter– gone.  The closer he got to the door the more he wanted to know what was behind it.

When he finally reached it his hand hesitated on the doorknob. What was really going on here? He had woken up at the Potter’s house and then opened a door that led him straight to Grimmauld Place. Nothing of this made any sense. Curiosity took over eventually and he opened the door with care.

What he saw made him even more confused; he was back at the Potter’s house, back in his and James’ old room although this time instead of the room being decorated in Gryffindor colours it was completely white. Looking around he saw that everything was the same just… white. More bewildered than ever he looked around in the room. He then heard a voice he didn’t think he’d ever hear again. A voice he didn’t think he  _ wanted _ to ever hear again. Sirius turned around to confirm that it was true. 

“Reg? But how…?” he began saying, almost sounding mad but not really. He couldn’t be mad at his brother, not now. Not when he knew that he was gone forever. 

It hit him then. 

“But, you’re- you’re de-“  It was as if everything hit him at once. 

Waking up at the Potter’s, going through Grimmauld Place, and coming to the Potter’s once more, he now understood. Sympathy shone brightly in Regulus’ face as Sirius realised what was happening, what had already happened and in an instant Sirius hated it, hated his brother for being here, hated what this all meant. 

He closed his eyes and wished for a second chance, wished for this all to just be some delusional dream infused by healing potions or some horrible spell cast by some death eater.

Though when he opened his eyes again everything was still all the same, and he was scared.


End file.
